Black Butler: Revised
by Nyx of the night
Summary: Summary coming in Chpater 1. It won't fit in description box. This features OCxSebastian. This has things from both the anime and manga. Please Review. Rated T for language
1. Prolog

**Hey there dear readers! It's me Emily! This is Kuroshitsuji: Revised. Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to continue down this path? I'm afraid I can't promise you'll ever see the gates of paradise if you continue." Says the bearcat, which looks at me from a tree limb. I glare in return. I swear her eyes were gleaming with amusement. "I have told you my decision! I don't care if I never see heaven! I just want to find my parents and kill their kidnapper!" I heard the bearcat cackle. "You're certainly an interesting one. From here I can smell the scent of sickness. It is heavy on you. Don't you think you'll die before I could help you reach your goal?" Now it's my turn to laugh. "I think that every time I summon you demon. I live in the fear of my illness of killing me but that fear makes me more determined and makes me stronger." The bearcat climbs lower down the tree. "I shall ask once more. Do you wish to make a contract with me?" I glare. "STOP ASKING ME THAT! I HAVE MADE UP MY MIND, DEMON! I WANT TO MAKE A CONTRACT WITH YOU." I swear I saw the bearcat smirk. "Very well, where do you want the mark of the contract to be?" I didn't think she would ask that. "I don't care! Anywhere! Put it anywhere! I just want you to seal the contract with me!" "Very well." A shadowy claw reached towards me and grabbed my neck, one of its claws scratching my sternum. "I will put it on that small neck of yours. Unless you wear a tie, it will completely visible." I silently growled. <em>Damn. What will the Queen say when I'm sworn in as the Earl of Nekomon? It hurts. Why my neck? <em>"You see little girl, the more visible the contract is the more power it holds. I know of someone who has it placed on their eye. If I did that and his demon saw, well I'd never here the end of it. He'll call me a copycat and who knows what else. Do you understand why I placed the contract on your neck, little girl?" I glared at the bearcat. "I'm not little girl. Now, you shall be my butler from now on. You must never leave my side. Got it?" She cackled again. "As you wish." I looked up at her. "What is your name, demon?" "My name is whatever you chose for it to be. I have no true name." I think about this for a while. _Her habitat is surrounded by mist. It always is. Even when we were in a different area. _"Kasumi. From this day forward you shall be known as Kasumi." "Yes, my Lord." Kasumi said as she took the form of a young woman. "May I ask what your true name is? The name you gave me during your last visit was fake." I smirk at how smart the demon is. "I am Azusa. The true head of the Queen's alley cat. I am the Earl of Nekomon."

₰In diaboli Butler₰

_So, we're going to England. That's fine but why do we have to go to London? This is the time when the aristocrats go to their city houses. I might see my brother while here. Doesn't this Prince ever think? Then again he doesn't know my secret. Damn it all. _

"Hey! Watch where you're steering the horse!" yelled the prince as I hit a bump. "Sorry milord. I'll be careful." _This kid can go to hell. Why'd he have to leave Ireland? Why England? This sucks._

_See you soon, Earl Phantomhive._

₯Deirfiúr Fada caillte₯

"Oooooo~~~! This one's a beauty~~!" I say as I dress up my 'customer'. I recently got this lovely lady brought into my shop. I had to sew her face back together. All cut up and everything. Truly a 'terrible' sight. But _I, _the wonderful mortician's daughter, made her look brand new…well, if you look past the stitching's she's good as new. I'll work on that. "Hmm? This is new." I say to myself as I look at my other 'patient'. _Such an unusual cutting pattern. Looks like someone was trying to cut the womb out or something. Soooo~ cool. _The grouser the better I always say.

This body was so perfect that it was worthy of the Phantomhive kid. Guess he'll be paying me a visit soon. Yay me.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was this? Sorry its sort but this is just the prolog PLUS,this took me a month to write this. Go ahead and say it. FAIL. I was writing my share for Bleach but then I'd get distracted and type more of this. At least it's done. Summary will come later. Helpful reviews welcomed! <strong>


	2. Mist

**Hello dear readers~~~! It's me, Emily. So this is chapter one of Black Butler: Revised.**

_Hey. This is Ryan. I'm still newish to this writing thing. I and Emily wrote this together. This is our 2__nd__ story. The 1__st__ one is Soul Eater._

**Which I still need to type and upload. Great. More work during spring break. Type up Soul Eater, this, and Bleach. I think I should have u type them…oh well. Give us the disclaimer Ryan.**

_Sure. Nyx of the Night does not own Kuroshitsuji. Also, we don't own England or Ireland. We also don't own a euro and are using a converter. _

**Very good. Here is a summary**

Years after the family collapsed, Azusa Nekomon appeared and was made earl of her family. She soon starts to cause trouble for Ceil and Sebastian. She is aided by her own mysterious butler, who seems to have a hidden connection with Sebastian. With the help of a young, cocky mortician and shinigami, and Ceil's long lost relative, Azusa and Ceil find that their parents' fates are connected. What will these two desperate children, one whose parents are dead and the other whose parents are missing, do to take revenge on the ones responsible for their misery?

Chapter 1

"It's time to wake up Young Mistress. You have a lot to do today." I said as I opened the curtains.

The mistress groaned and rolled over to where she wasn't facing the sun. "Give me five, no ten, more minutes. I had a late night yesterday." She complained.

"And whose fault is that? I had told you it was not necessary for you to look over that paperwork. I said I would take care of it this morning." I said, smiling.

"…Shut up." Came the response.

I chuckle and go to her closet. "Today you have some documents to sign for the new factories."

"The ones in France or Japan?" she asked as she stretched.

"The France building. Then at 6 o'clock the Earl of Phantomhive will be coming over to talk about the new factories. HE seems interested in striking a deal with the Nekomen's." I said as I dress my young mistress.

She sighed. "Today is filled with nothing but talk about the factories. How tiresome. I was hoping for something a little more exciting and challenging." She got off the bed and heading towards the door. I quickly made her bed. Then opened the door for her.

"Don't underestimate the Queen's Guard Dog, my lord. I hear he can be quite unpredictable." I said as I opened another door, this one going to the dining room.

"Yes well, it doesn't matter. He has no money that I would want. Although…" mistress trailed off as she went deep into thought. I smiled s I poured the tea. I didn't bother getting her chair. That was one act she insisted on doing herself.

"Today's tea is Longjing tea." I said, setting a cup in front of the mistress.

She looked at me. "Dragon Well tea? Why would you give me green tea in the morning?"

"Simply because I know it's your favorite and you seem upset about the day's plan. " The mistress glared at me and I simply smiled.

The doors opened and the cooks brought in breakfast. As they walked by I quickly scanned the food. I nodded in approval and the cooks proceeded to give the mistress her breakfast. She nodded and started eating.

I bowed and left the room. I then headed towards the kitchen to prepare diner for our guests.

The cooks soon came in after me. "Would you like us to start lunch Kasumi?"

I nodded. "Yes. Yuki, you work on lunch. Shiro, I need you to help me cook dinner. I'll work on the main course and you make desert. "

They both nodded and went to work. I stood there. _I haven't seen Cora. I hope she's doing her job. I should check. Azusa will have my head if she does something wrong._

"Yuki, Shiro continue with your jobs. I'll be back in a few. I have to check on Cora." I said as I turned around.

"Okay! I think she's in the garden. The fox cloves needed to be watered." Said a cook, which one I don't know. They are twins after all.

"Thank you. Now get to work." I knew they followed my order because I suddenly hard the clanging of pots. _Those two…are loud. At least they do their jobs._

I walked through the maze-like mansion, passing endless supplies of paper doors. The Nekomen Estate looked like every other noble mansion on the outside but on the inside, their Japanese decent is represented. It looks like a normal Japanese house (for this time period that is) with the paper doors, cushions for seats, and everything like that.

I looked around. This house is to big even me, the head butler, gets lost looking for the door that leads to the garden. _Azusa needs to stop rearranging this mansion. It's getting confusing._

After, I don't know, 40 minutes of walking in circles I finally found the right door. I opened it and saw Cora. She wasn't watering anymore but was now planting in the empty space she set aside for the hybrid roses we found.

"Good grief. Walk around, lost, for 40 minutes to found her and she's been doing her job the entire time. This bites." I mutter to myself.

Cora looked up. "Is there something you needed Kasumi? I'm doing my job for the day, right?"

"I didn't need anything in particular. I was just making sure you were doing your job." _It's like she reads minds or something! Well, she is like me and the twins. _I then check my pocket watch, a gift from Azusa, and checked the time. I needed to check on the mistress and make sure she was signing those documents. She always gets distracted and messes with something else.

I turn around and call over my shoulder. "You're doing fine Cora. Just checking up on you. Continue doing a good job."

"Yes, ma'am I will." She replied.

_So polite…makes me sick. _Then I left. When I got into the house I stopped midstride. _Where is the office at?_

**Okay so that was longer than I wanted it to be. Oh well, I guess long is good. Kasumi is hopeless. She is a FAR better butler than what she looks like. Azusa ordered her to act human(as well as the other staff) so that explains her forgetfulness. **

_YOU DIDN'T INTRODUCE MY OC! HOW DARE YOU!_

**Shut it! She will appear in Chapter 3…..maybe. It may be Chapter 2. I haven't decided yet.**

_Next chapter., final answer._

**Let me think…..no. **

_You suck. Anyway, until next time, Ryan signing out!_

**We won't miss you! Well, until the next chapter, I bid you ****addio.**


End file.
